Jungle Jack and Karate Kate!
by Lostlover5
Summary: Just a story from my imagination. Rated T for some coconut throwing, and mild stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a story I made up. It's from my imagination, and I have a weird sense of humor so…just enjoy ok? Oh, and I don't own Lost, or anything else that might be mentioned throughout this story.**

Kate sat on the jungle floor, playing with her little toy plane. She looked like a little kind, making it fly through the air and what not. The, along came Jack.

"What are you doing Kate!" Jack said. "That toy had sharp edges! You could poke someone's eyes out with that thing!" With that, Jack took the airplane, and threw it over a cliff that was near by. "That was a close one! Another problem solved by me…JACK!"

"But…you just got rid of my favorite toy…" Kate said in a whiny kid's voice.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Jack said. Then, all of the sudden the monster came and ate them both! A few minutes late, it spit them out.

"Ew! You taste like doctors and fugitives!" The monster said, and ran off to cry to a polar bear.

Then, Jack and Kate started slowing! Not like glow in the dark glowing, oh no, this was a spiffy glow! Kate was glowing pink, and Jack glowed blue!

"I am Jungle Jack!" Jack said. He had new super powers, which included flying, swinging from vines, and talking like Tarzan!

"And I'm your sidekick, Karate Kate!" Kate said. Kate had super kung-fu moves, and could shoot fire from her hands! It would help, because they were having a really hard time starting all those fires before.

"Help! Help!" Someone screamed from the middle of the jungle.

"This looks like a job for Jungle Jack…" Jack said, jumping up and doing a hero stance.

"And Karate Kate!" Kate said, also jumping and going into a stance. Then, they ran towards whoever was yelling for them. Why Jack didn't just fly them there, no one knows.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked Locke who was still yelling 'Help! Help!' in a girly high pitched voice.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Jungle Jack and Karate Kate. Can we call your team JJ & KK from now on?" Locke asked.

"Sure! But what's the emergency?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was just sitting here eating a rat, minding my own business, when Hurley came and stole my favorite knife! It was really shiny too! I want it back!" Locke explained.

"We'll get you're knife back, don't worry!" Kate said, and Jack and Kate started running to where Hurley was five feet away from them. Sense they were running, they ran right into him though, knocking the knife out of his hands.

"Yes! Another job well done by JJ & KK!" Jack said. Then Kate and Jack started to sing there theme song that went like this,

Jungle Jack, Jungle Jack

Saving dogs and also cats.

Karate Kate, Karate Kate

Locke says we're all on this island, because it's our fate. YEAH!

It was a pretty great song, so the whole island started singing it.

Tune in next time for another episode of, Jungle Jack and Karate Kate!

**A/N: So, please review! The next chapter should be up soon. Might take a little while though. I'm busy. Anyways, hope you liked chapter one! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad you liked chapter one! I've been singing the theme song all day…it's actually annoying all my friends. It seems like I don't like some of the characters in my story. I do really; they're just fun to make fun of. So, here is chapter two!**

JJ & KK were sitting on the jungle floor, talking about there latest adventure. They had saved a polar bear cub from a tree, and even helped the monster because he was the one that had given them powers in the first place.

"Help!" Someone yelled.

"This looks like a job for Jungle Jack…" Jack said, jumping up and getting into his stance.

"And Karate Kate!" Kate said, jumping up too. Then, they ran towards where the screams were coming from.

"Like, oh my gosh! It's JJ & KK!" Boone said, in a girly voice much like Locke's. "I like, need your help m'kay? I lost my sister. Her names like, Shannon. Can you help me find her?"

"Sure we'll help you! Come on JJ, let's go!" Kate said. With that, Jack flew and circled the island, and Kate ran through the jungle. A few hours later, there was still no sign of Shannon. Jack landed, and they walked dramatically back to camp, because they wanted it to look like they felt sorry for Boone.

But, when they got to the beach, Boone and Shannon were sitting together painting each others toenails, and braiding there hair!

"Boone!" Kate said.

"What? Oh…yeah, like I found Shannon. Sorry." He said, and started to work on Shannon's hair again.

"Hey look! There's Shannon! Another problem solved by JJ & KK!" Jack said, pointing to Shannon.

"Um…sure." Kate said. She was obviously the smarter one of the group, and she had a plan. "Hey Jack, I'll make a bet with you. Let's flip a coin. If it's heads, I get to be the super hero instead of the sidekick. If it's tails, you become the sidekick. Deal, or no deal?"

"Deal!" Jack said, and flipped a coin. It landed on tails. "Darn it! I'm the sidekick now!"

Kate laughed evilly.

"Hey Kate…I have three wires, but that's to much. One isn't enough. How many wires do I need?" Sayid asked.

"Well…let me answer this in song!" Kate said. Then she began to sing

"When one is too little,

But three's too much,

You need two, two, two is just right!"

"Thanks!" Sayid said, and ran off to play with his two spiffy wires.

"Son of a…" Came a voice from the woods.

This time, JJ & KK didn't bother to do there stance. They ran right to the person that was…swearing.

"What the? Ok…um Freckles, I lost my letter…I need to find it." Sawyer said.

"Oh…um about that…Jack had trouble starting a fire, and there was no other paper so…we burned it." Kate said.

"YOU WHAT?" Sawyer yelled.

"Well, you were going to burn it in that one episode anyways!" Kate said.

"Oh yeah…whatever." Sawyer said.

Jack, feeling left out of the conversation, had time to think. (For once) Then he realized something. "Hey Kate…the coin flip wasn't fair!"

"Yes…it was." Kate said, with shifty eyes.

"No! Either way, one of us would have to become a sidekick! How about we just…team up! Then we can both be super heroes!" Jack said.

"Uh…sure." Kate said. "Anyways, let's sing!"

Jungle Jack, Jungle Jack

Saving dogs and also cats.

Karate Kate, Karate Kate

Locke says we're all on this island, because it's our fate. YEAH!

Tune in next time for another episode of…Jungle Jack and Karate Kate!

This episode brought to you by my brain; When you don't think, your brain will.

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter 2! Another song! Wahoo! Anyways, review please. I loved the reviews for chapter one.**


	3. ENDING!

**A/N: Sorry I havn't updated in a long time! Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

Kate sat on the beach, staring out at the ocean.

"Hey Kate." Jack said. "What are you dooooooing?"

"Shhh!" Kate said. "I have to look slightly depressed/worried in order to fit my character!"

Just then..."HELP HELP!"

"This looks like a job for...JUNGLE JACK!" Jack said, jumping up.

"AND KARATE KATE!" Kate yelled.

They then ran three feet to where Ana Lucia and Eco were yelling.

"Thank goodness you are here!" Ana said. "Sawyer ruined our sand castle! GO ATTACK HIM!"

Sawyer then came and tackled Jack, and they got into a cat fight...over Kate which has nothing to do with any of this but oh well...

"So Claire." Kate said. "How is Aaron?"

"Aaron?" Claire said. "Who's that? This is Turnip Head! He has a theme song!"

Turnip head, turnip head!

Loved to sleep in a bed!

Yeah!

And then everyone died.

That was the end of Jungle Jack and Karate Kate.


End file.
